Taken
by LisaEver
Summary: Edward Cullen searches for spiritual meaning at Dartmouth College, while Renesme searches for the meaning of love in this "Anne of Green Gables" inspired romance taking place after "Breaking Dawn". A real all out search ensue in this thrilling adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Moving On

Chapter 1. MOVING ON

Jacob's Point of View

I found Nessie lying on the grass in the sun with a book, her dark silky curls splayed out like a chocolate river around her. I reached out and pulled one of the springy curls.

"Owch!" She cried, her chestnut eyes flashing.

"Whatya reading?"

She wrinkled her nose at me and then beckoned me to her. She touched my hand and she allowed me to see what was happening in the story, the characters were wearing nineteen hundreds outfits and the scenery looked like Prince Edward Island. Nessie's gift of projecting her thoughts into my head was definitely better than reading the book myself!

"Hey, Is that Anne of Green Gables?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What a total chick novel!" I laughed. " So what do you think of Gilbert, the guy Anne grows up with? Do you think she'll marry him?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't know" she replied, "I haven't gotten to the end, but I don't think so. He irks her. I mean - he is just like a brother to her. How can you fall in love with a guy who was around when you were practically toilet training??" She rolled her eyes.

I suddenly became cold, which is hard for me to do since my temp usually runs a regular 108.9 degrees. I sat in shock for a moment. Ness was describing us. I mean I had been there when she was born for crying out loud. However, I never aged, not as long as I was regularly changing into my wolf form and back again. She however, was aging quickly. After just 5 years of life she was nearly full grown, with the look of a 15 or 16 year old. She was a one of a kind half human, half vampire. Well, nearly one of a kind. There were only a few others like her in the world. I loved her like nothing else mattered. But what did she feel about me? Was I really just like a brother to her?

"Renesme!" A call from Nessie's mother Bella, and my best friend, interrupted my thoughts.

"Race ya" Ness challenged, throwing her book aside. We sprinted to the cottage her mom and dad, Edward, lived in.

"Beat ya!" Ness yelled with a smile as she opened the door. I was too preoccupied to really run my best right now.

"We are going to have a family meeting if you don't mind", said Edward, eyeing me.

"Jacob's family, too", said Nessie. Bella nodded her assent.

We all sat down as Edward pulled out a packet of papers.

"As you know, Bella and I were accepted at Dartmouth College a few year back, but then you came along", he said looking at Nessie.

"We've honestly overstayed our time in Forks. Your granddad Carlise should be looking over thirty by now and he still looks the same 23 years old he did when we came here 10 years ago. There have been several staff at the hospital with growing concerns about it. The rest of us are in the same situation – except we all still look like teenagers. We feel it is finally time for us to move on – to college."

"What about me?", Nessie asked, suddenly concerned.

"You will be going to college too. We had thought to enroll you in a high school but realize you would be so incredibly bored it wouldn't be worth it. I took some of the essays you had written in homeschool and sent in an application for you." He paused, judging her reaction. "You were accepted, of course."

"Where?", Nessie beamed.

"Dartmouth". was the reply.

My world started spinning. That was clear on the other side of the United States. New Hampshire??? Could they move any further without going to another country??? What about me! I couldn't leave the pack. Was this another tactic to loose me? I suddenly got up and stormed out the door.

"What's gotten into him?" said the melodic voice of Renesme.

I sat in our favorite spot, overlooking the cliffs, the beach and the ocean. All of my time

with Nessie was spinning through my head. The brighter-than-sun smile on her two year old face when I gave her "wolf rides", her tinkling laugh as she grasped my fur and I ran with her for miles.

Her five year old mischievous face when she watched at me from the corner of her eye to judge my reaction when she ran and jumped off the high cliff into the ocean. How we splashed around at the bottom of the cliff, exhilarated, making faces at each other under the water.

The way her kitten like face looked at me when she had once climbed too far up a spruce tree and did not think she could get down. Then the trust in her eyes when she leaped into my arms.

The hours I spent tutoring her in her schoolwork at the Cullens house, though, really she ended up tutoring me. "No Jacob," she would say, her 8 year old voice sounding more like an adult, "The answer is 469. You forgot to multiply first, then add."

The thousands of walks along LaPush beach, building extravagant sand castles and having water fights. Her shrill screams of delight when I would chase her and tickle her mercilessly.

I loved her with all my being. I awoke every morning with only her on my mind and slept every night with the vision of her before me. But now that she had developed and matured into nearly a woman, only two years younger, physically speaking, than I was, I wanted more. I wanted her forever. I wanted her physically – ever fiber in my being cried out for it. I wanted her to love me as I loved her.

Just then Nessie placed her hand on my back, and warm shivers ran up my spine. In my mind I saw my face from her perspective and saw the sadness and grief in it. The picture changed and she showed me my face just hours earlier when we were teasing and talking about her book, my face full of delight and adoration.

"No, Nessie," I murmured, "It is not so simple as that. I can't help the way I feel right now. I feel like I am losing you." Then I turned to her, my mind made up to let her know how I truly felt.

"Ness-", I started, taking her hand, on one knee before her looking up at her face. "I love you. I want you to be my wi-"

She withdrew her hand, looked away and turned her body to the side. "No, Jacob," she said, "Please don't say anything more. I don't want things to change between us."

"So you truly do not love me?" I faltered.

"No, I do love you Jacob, but not the way you want."

"Do you think you would ever change your mind?" I whispered.

She looked out over my head to the place where the ocean met the sky, her eyes moist and wistful. "No, I can't promise anything, Jacob. I have dreams and things I want to see and accomplish. I want to see diamond sunburst and marble halls. Find my Romeo and be swept off my feet. Those things can't happen here" she said disdainfully. "I will always love Forks, I will always love this place, but I can't stay here forever. I'm still searching."

My face fell as she walked away and I felt acid wash down my insides.

Pulsing with anguish, I phased into my wolf form and ran into the darkness of the wet, verdant forest. Why was this happening to me? She was my imprint. I had spent thousands of moments from her earliest days adoring and cherishing her! How could she reject me? I couldn't just let her go! She belonged to me! I slowed my run as I padded up to the stream running across my path. I lowered my head to see my reflection in the water.

As I studied myself, I saw selfishness and greed written all over my face. I wanted Ness to make me happy. Would she truly be content away from me? Probably could be. I had made her mother pretty miserable in the past. I sighed, but it came out like a whimper. I folded my paws under my torso and lowered my head to the soft, mossy ground.

Time to think about doing something right. What was right anyway? Ensuring Renesme was happy. Taking her by force, sulking, whining or demanding were all out. They would only serve to manipulate her emotions resulting in her resentment of me. Following her would only frustrate her. She did not want someone who reminded her of a brother following her around like a lost puppy. The reflection I saw in the water resembled just that, a dog with a solitary tear running down its cheek. I sighed or rather whimpered again. I knew what love had to do. I had to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2 Dartmouth College

Chapter 2 DARTMOUTH

Bella's Point of View

The three of us, Edward, Renesme, and I, were walking down the steps of McNutt Hall of Admissions with our class schedules. We had just arrived in Hanover, New Hampshire. The fall weather was crisp and invigorating, the leaves were just beginning to turn. It was a cloudy, overcast day, so we were able to move about freely outside.

Carlisle had taken a position as a professor of medicine at Dartmouth. I knew he would be a great teacher. With his experience, the students here were really going to benefit. Alice and Rosalie had found employment working in fashion and design nearby. Jasper and Emmet had taken positions as junior park rangers for the vast forest that surrounded the outskirts of Dartmouth College.

I tried not to think about Jacob. His face at the airport was almost too much to bear when he saw us all taking off. I promised him we would visit but that did not seem to console him much.

Renesme was undecided on a major, but was taking 5 languages, including Spanish and Portuguese, since she loved to communicate. She often felt handicapped when she was not allowed to use her special gift of communicating with her mind with humans. She hoped learning more languages would help. I had chosen literature as a major, since I still loved to read and could do so much more quickly and retaining much more than I ever had before I became one of the Cullens. Edward's choice surprised me. I thought he might choose music or medicine, but it turned out he already had two degrees in medicine and several in music. This time he had chosen to study theology.

"So you are still worrying about your soul?" I asked Edward regarding his choice of major, a crease of concern coming across my face.

"I suppose you could say that", he replied not meeting my gaze.

"How can you be so concerned?" I half –laughed, "We _are_ immortal, after all"

Edward became serious then, like a heavy weight was on his shoulders. "I have been thinking about this quite a bit." He paused, not sure how to go on.

"We do not die as easily and as quickly as human, but we _can_ die." Emotion flashed across his face. "Do you not remember Irina? How she was killed nearly instantaneously before our eyes? Or what of Bree, the newborn who only lived as an 'immortal' only a few weeks at most?"

"Yes, but the Volturi did that." I argued. "We stay far away and we have no reason to worry."

"No," Edward stood his ground. "Even if we stay away, we always will live with the fear that they will come back. I saw in Aro's thoughts how much he wanted you, wanted Alice. I saw how Caius wanted to destroy Renesme. They are afraid of what we have, our family and our way of life. They feel threatened that we, and others like the Denali, can live without the bloodlust they have. They resent our close ties. They want to annihilate that."

"No, Edward. Please stop you are scaring Renesme"

"What I am saying is true. And she is of age. She needs to know." Then he deliberated a moment. "I too am responsible for taking the life of so-called immortals as well."

"What? If you mean James and Victoria, how can you be sorry about that?" I raised my voice.

"No, my love", his voice softened, his golden eyes glowing. "I will never be sorry about stopping them. But there was always the chance that I or one of my family could've been the one to lose the fight."

"So you need to find out what happens after this life?" I said gently, realizing that there was no stopping Edward once he decided on something.

"Yes, and I want to make sure it will be with you" He stopped on the steps there and reached out to grasp my hand in his left and Renesme's in his right, his angelic face nearly glowing with determination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renesme's Point of View

I flopped on my bed, my laptop open. I still had nearly twenty pages left to write for my mid quarter project – all in Russian. I traced the pattern on the lavender bedspread that grandma Esme had made for me. It had only been four weeks since school started, but it seemed like an eternity. My parents allowed me to room on campus with human roommates. My dormitory, named LaCasa, was for Spanish majors and we were only allowed to speak in Spanish when in the house. As easy as languages came for me, it was tiresome to speak all the time. It was so much easier to touch someone and show them what I meant by using my "gift". I grimaced. What was the use of having a gift you couldn't even use?? I knew, however, that if I did use it I really freaked people out. Once I was concentrating on one of my essays and Stacy came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder - then screamed. Later she said she was experiencing de ja vu, but I knew the truth. She had seen my thoughts.

This was by and far the most humans I had ever been around in my entire life. Other than Grandpa Charlie and the few LaPush folks like Emily, Sue or Billy, I spent my time with only vampires and werewolves. Thinking of Billy makes me think of Jacob. Well, pretty much everything makes me think of Jake. Even the food. Right now I am so sick of human food, especially cafeteria food! I miss hunting with Jacob, spending time with Jacob, joking with Jacob, swimming with Jacob… I have never been surrounded by so many people and yet so alone.

I have been invited to countless parties, meals, dancing – it's like people look at me and then won't leave me alone. It's flattering, but I rarely have time to myself. The boys here are especially attentive. If I had a dollar for how many times I've been asked if I want to go get a drink…. I laughed at the thought.. I've been sent flowers, candy, and even received a few marriage proposals. But though some suitors seemed romantic and dashing at first, I could tell they really weren't interested in me, only the idea of me. Not like my Jacob. He is, to borrow the phrase from _Anne of Green Gables_, a kindred spirit. Someone who understands me. Someone with whom I can be myself. Oh Jacob, how I miss you so much. In my mind's eye I saw his smile like the sun and his tanned arms picking me up and then I saw him phase into a wolf and let me climb on his back and nestle my face in his fur and run with me through the forest.

Just then my cell phone rang.

"Jake, its you! How did you – ?"

"Nessie, I don't want to sound vain, but were you thinking of me just now?"

"Well, yes" I answered, amazed. "How did you know?"

"I just saw your pictures in my head. Me as a wolf. You on my back. Do you think it is possible for us to communicate long distance without touching?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't think that was possible"

"Well, what were you doing just now that made it work?"

Missing him terribly. But I didn't want to say that. So I answered, "I'm not sure, but maybe I could try it again with you on the phone. Tell me when you see something."

I then imagined the two of us walking along the cliffs and then holding hands and jumping off into the crystal clear water. And then we started swimming…

"I see us jumping off the cliffs!" He yelled, his voice full of joy. "Oh, now I don't see anything"

"Oops. I lost my concentration when you called out there just now. It's kind of hard to keep the focus up. Sorry"

"Oh don't be sorry" I could hear the smile in his voice, "You can try again whenever you feel up to it." He paused. "You know I was thinking about you, too. Did you check your mail today by chance?"

"No, not yet, but I can right now if you want…Ok I am walking down to the lobby …I am opening the mailbox….Oh there is a package in here. I guess it is from you, right?…OK I am opening it…. Wow! "

Inside was a candy apple red ipod, several ornately carved wooden hair clips with nature motifs, and a silver bracelet with a tiny, perfect, carved wooden wolf dangling off the chain.

"Oh Jacob, these are so beautiful."

"I slaved for hours whittling and carving for you! You should see the calluses I got from holding the knife"

"Did you carve the ipod, too?"

"Ha! No, but I did put all our favorite songs on there, about 50 hours worth. Figured you would need some study music"

"Wow, thanks so much. I was missing you so much. This really helps."

We talked some more and then reluctantly we hung up. I started to open the other mail as I walked back up to my room, when I saw the letter. I nearly did a back flip when I read it, but Senorita Carmen was starting to come down the hallway. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jake back.

"Guess what? You'll never guess!! Oh I am so excited!!"

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Jacob's Point of View**

My face fell as we hung up the phone for the second time. I guess I would have to cancel the plane tickets I purchased to make a surprise visit to Ness next week. She would be gone by then. I would be angry - except that she sounded so happy. And that is what is most important to me. I am not going to give up, but I will give her the space she needs. Only this amount of space seems too great to bear! Venezuela. She was accepted to the Amazon study abroad program. Even though it was only for three weeks, she had now doubled the distance between us, as if the first 3,000 miles apart weren't far enough. As I thought these words, my stomach tightened and I crumpled face down into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Trivial Matters

Chapter 3 TRIVIAL MATTERS

Bella's Point of View

We were sitting with our Ancient Greek literature study group in the Thayer Hall Food Court. Edward had insisted that we have at least one class together and this was perfect – religious literature! Although, I still preferred my classic romances, it was worth it to be in the same class as Edward. The professor had assigned us a group project comparing and analyzing Greek manuscripts. Nicole and Jim were discussing Homer's Illiad - but I was watching Edward. His face was intent, but not on the conversation in front of us. I could tell he was listening to the thoughts of a petite, short-haired blonde girl sitting by herself at the next table. My eyes followed his to see her bent over her plate of food, hands folded, lips moving slightly. She was praying.

"So do you remember from the lecture the difference between the Codex Sinaiticus and the Codex Vaticanus?" asked Nicole, jarring me from my preoccupation.

"Um, Oh", I stuttered looking at her, recovering quickly, "The Codex Sinaiticus was the only complete New Testament where the Vaticanus is not quite complete, both date to about 350 A.D ."

Edward looked at me smiling. "If you would excuse us, Nicole, Jim, we need to go now. We have class in 10 minutes"

"We'll try and get together again to work on this project", I chimed.

As soon as we were away, I turned to him. "Just what were you doing staring at that blonde girl!" I said, my voice rising.

"I was intrigued by what she was thinking. She has recently been diagnosed with cancer. A very malignant kind that kills rapidly. Yet, she was thanking God! Thanking Him! She had no fear in her mind. She actually seemed excited about the prospect of death." He was suddenly silent.

I was growing tired of these religious moments with Edward. We walked on in silence until our paths diverged to our respective seven 'o'clock classes.

--------------------------------------

Edward's Point of View

I walked down the spartan corridor of Reed Hall, the Comparative Literature building, to room 106. My class had let out early, but Bella's professor was still pontificating on the finer points of Japanese Haiku. I caught Bella's eye and smiled. I sensed she was disturbed by my comments earlier at the Food Court and I wanted to explain myself. When we were safely out and walking hand in hand along the tree-lined sidewalk, I confessed.

"Bella, I just don't feel satisfied."

Her eyes widened, then a crease came across her brow.

"Please let me explain." I did not want Bella to take this the wrong way. I did not want her to feel that she was to blame for my lack of satisfaction. On the contrary, no one could satisfy me like she did. I guided her over to the wrought iron bench under the shadow of the tall, stately Baker Clock Tower.

"You see, I have everything already", I said, taking both her hands in mine. "I have more than enough money, fast cars, decades of education. I've traveled the world, have the most wonderful, loving family, -even a daughter I never thought would be possible. And far, far more than any of that, I found you, Bella, my perfect match. You satisfy me – you are everything I spent the last century looking for- but please don't take this as an affront, but now that I have even you, I still can't help this feeling of discontent. That there is something more I need."

"And what do you think that is?," she asked quietly.

"I am not sure," I wavered. "But I've been reading some C.S Lewis, and he is starting to make a great deal of sense to me. He writes, '_If the whole universe has no meaning, we should never have found out that it has no meaning; just as, if there were no light in the universe and therefore no creatures with eyes, we should never know it was dark. Dark would be a word without meaning'" _

A smile now played on my lips as I looked into Bella's golden eyes. "Well, what do you make of it? Have I really gone mad? "

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I think I see what you are saying. You wouldn't have this desire in you to search unless there really was something there." Now she smiled in return. "I hope you find what you are searching for" She paused a moment, meeting my eyes, "And I hope to find it with you."

We left the Clock Tower and walked west toward home. I dreaded this walk. Not because I had to walk at a human pace and not because cars were not allowed on campus. I hated it because we had to walk down fraternity row. At this time of the evening with the fall weather not yet cold enough to keep the frat boys inside, we were hit with the stares and even worse, the thoughts of these red-blooded college men.

Human males could never get used to the allure of my Bella, my wife. Nor could I. Not that she didn't attract attention before as a human. I knew full well her draw on the teenage boys from her first entrance at Forks High School. But ever since she was changed, she was even more tempting to the male species. As we walked down Webster Avenue past the Greek houses, it was all I could do to contain myself. Seeing their lecherous eyes appraise my wife; hearing their thoughts linger on all the parts of her body that were for my eyes only. I placed one arm protectively across her shoulder, as if that were enough to keep the battery of lustful thoughts off of her. Then I realized she already had her own shield for that, as she fortunately could not hear their thoughts. Still I desired to protect her anyway, no matter how futile. She was mine.

We walked as quickly as we could without drawing attention. I was trying my best to drown the din of wanton musings and control my over-protective anger at the same time – when I stopped short.

Bella looked up at me sharply, confusion clouding her face, as if to say "Why are we stopping?"

"Someone wants to speak to us," I whispered. We both looked in the direction of a familiar student, well familiar to me, he was in my Tuesday/Thursday History of Zen Buddism class. His thoughts were unfamiliar, however, since there were so many in the lecture hall and I didn't sit near him. He approached us tentatively, descending the wooden steps of the porch of the Sigma Theta Epsilon House.

"Hello!", he called, his face open and friendly, with a smattering of freckles across his nose. "I'm Kevin", he said offering out his hand to me. "I see you all the time in Zen class - and walking by here every evening." He didn't seem to react to my cold hand when he shook it.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella"

"Pleased to meet you, Bella" he said, shaking her hand gently. If only he knew she wasn't as breakable as she looked! I let him shake her hand because his thoughts were so pure, so kind. He was concerned that we did not have any friends on campus. He had noticed that no one talked to me or sat by me in class. He always saw us hurrying along the street by his house, never with anyone else. He did think that Bella was beautiful, but the thought stopped at just that, no more.

"Well, I suppose you are probably in a hurry somewhere, but we are having brats and metts out back. There's plenty on the grill. We're also playing a Trivia game, and judging by your performance in our class, I would love to have you on my team." He smiled contagiously.

I smiled back. "Well, we have eaten already, Kevin, but we might join you for Trivia. Bella, what do you think?"

"I'm game", she replied politely, her eyes looking at me as if to say "What's all this about?"

This was the first time anyone on campus had ever spoken to us without provocation. The Greek Lit project group was required, so that didn't count. No one else in a solid month had even dared come near us. We were cold, pale, alien beings in this university of warm-blooded youthfulness. I was so intrigued by Kevin's boldness that I had to accept his offer. I was curious about his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's Point of View

Not sure why Edward was accepting this invitation into a frat house, I followed him to the porch and through the front door, my curiosity piqued. We entered a typical college living room. A faded, secondhand couch, a ripped, out-of-syle plaid easy chair and multiple empty soda cans made up the décor of the otherwise plain room. We exited out back through the tiny kitchen into the back porch and yard. A group of students were playing volleyball towards the back of the yard while others were gathered around the food. The grill was smoking filling the air with the sizzling smell of brats and metts, A large table held chips, dips, cookies, and drinks. To the right on the expansive back porch was the Trivia game set up. They had a laptop hooked up to a projector that was focused on an old white sheet hanging from the roof of the porch. Tables were set up in groups of four around the makeshift move screen. I scanned the crowd. I recognized a few faces from my literature classes, one of them waved shyly at me. Then a petite, short-haired blonde girl came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Holly" she said, "I see Kevin picked you two up off the street" She smiled infectiously. It was then I realized that she was the same girl that Edward had been staring at in the Food Court, the one with cancer. Her face had fine, perfect features, and her hair was just like Alice's, short and spiky. She even had dark circles under her eyes, like Alice, but that was most likely due to her illness. In addition to her enthusiastic mannerisms, she could've passed as Alice's sister, only blonde. I felt instantly comfortable around her.

We chatted a bit. Her major was astrophysics and she hailed from Arizona. I told her about growing up in Phoenix and then moving to Washington. She was easy to talk to and a good listener. After a while, we sat down on two white plastic chairs and surveyed the activities of the party in a comfortable silence. She reminded me of my friend Angela Weber from Forks, then. She never felt the need to fill a silence with chatter. This was nice.

Just then Kevin waved us over to the empty table around the trivia screen. Edward, Holly and I sat down and the game began. We won the game, but not by much. The other teams were pretty good. I could tell Edward was enjoying himself. By using the computer to generate the questions, he had no way of knowing the right answer for sure. The only advantage he had was that he could read the thoughts of his competitors. This made the victory a little sweeter for him since he was not forced to cheat as it were.

We were heartily congratulated by all the other teams and repeatedly invited to come back next week. I had never felt so accepted and welcomed anywhere before other than with the Cullens. Edward and I ran home under the cover of darkness now, so no one noticed how fast we were running. He gave me a boisterous kiss when we got to the door of the house he had bought for us here in Hanover. I had not seen him in such high spirits in awhile. He unlocked the door and whisked me away to our bedroom. If this was the result of playing Trivia at frat houses, I'd be a regular attendee.

After that night, we started a tradition of playing Trivia every Friday at the Sigma Theta Epsilon house. As usual we were greeted warmly by everyone, offered food and drinks a million times, and seemed to be accepted without fear or suspicion. Edward kept going back because he was intrigued by the thoughts of those around us.

"Why are they so accepting? Why don't they fear? Why do they even care about us?" He would wonder aloud to me.

I heard him talk often to Kevin about spiritual things. At first, I thought it was just because they were both religion majors, but then I sensed it was really because Edward kept asking so many questions. How can a good God allow evil to happen? What do you think happens after we die? Don't all religions teach basically the same thing?

Kevin and some of the other guys would get really into the discussion. They had some very strong opinions, but I never felt they judged Edward for his. Quite the opposite. They actually seemed as eager to listen as to speak. And I had to admit, some of the answers they gave to Edward's questions really made more sense than I expected.

One night we stayed late and most of the regular partygoers had gone home. A cool evening breeze was blowing, signaling that fall was beginning to turn into winter. Kevin, Holly, Edward and I were still sitting around our Trivia table reveling in yet another undefeated game night, the faint porch light illuminating our faces.

Holly's face was not as animated as it once was. The circles under her eyes had grown darker, her hair thinner. All the effects of the cancer treatments, I was sure. Yet her spirit still seemed so full of life. She was always offering to lend a hand to someone else even when she needed to be taking care of herself. She was always encouraging, even when she was most likely under a heavier burden. Suddenly a question popped out of my mouth I didn't mean to ask.

"What makes you so different from the other students on this campus?" Oops. It was too late to take it back. I glanced at Edward, wondering how these two would take my question.

"I suppose we could ask you the same question," Kevin answered with his typical contagious smile, making me feel at ease.

Holly shot Kevin a look I couldn't interpret, then looked me eye-to-eye with a little smile. She said two words I never thought I would hear in the university as part of the answer. She just looked back at me and said, "Jesus Christ."

"Oh, I understand," I said, but not really understanding, "I know so many of you study religion and go to church."

"No, Bella," Holly said gently, "I didn't say religion or church made me different. I said the person of Jesus Christ."

I must've looked shocked, because the next instant I felt Edward elbowing me. I carefully composed my face and smiled, embarrassed.

"Bella, I hope you don't think we're nuts," Kevin interjected, "But this is something I've really thought about and researched quite a bit. I used to believe it was all fairy tales. But then again, some fairy tales can turn out to be true."

I must've looked shocked again, but recovered more quickly this time. What Kevin said couldn't have been more true! If anyone knew about fairy tales coming true, it would be me.

Just then Kevin slipped something out of his coat pocket. It was a small leather bound book. He handed it to Edward.

"I just thought you might like to have this. It is the Old and New Testament manuscripts, all written in the original Hebrew and Greek." He smiled then, "I figured with your uncanny ability to read ancient languages fluently you might enjoy this!"

Edward looked pleasantly surprised, even though I knew he had to have known about this little gift. "Thanks," he said simply, slipping the book into the pocket of his own coat. "I think I'll do a little research of my own."


	4. Chapter 4 Loss

Chapter 4 LOSS

Renesme's Point of View

The plane was soaring over the blue and green waters of the Atlantic. I could make out the lush, tropical landscape of Venezuela. I was getting excited. There were so many firsts. First time leaving the country. First time to study abroad. First time away from family. First time for _____. I wasn't sure what was ahead. And I liked it. As we exited the plane, the hot, humid air hit me with a stifling blast and was shocking in contrast to the cool air conditioning of the plane. Island music was being played by a live steel drum band as we entered the concourse. Stacy, my roommate, peered around my shoulder.

"Who's that incredibly hot-?" she asked, her question fading off as her mouth hung open, staring at the young man with the impossibly rich, dark brown skin. He was wearing a crisp linen shirt, open at the top revealing a smooth sinuous chest. He was holding an exquisite bouquet of tropical orchids and a sign that read "Renesme".

Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop. His eyes, the color of warm teak, met mine and something like a fire began to smolder deep inside me.

----------------

Jacob's Point of View

I wondered how Ness was doing in Venezuela. It had been a few days since her last call. She was enormously excited about her host family, the classes at the local college, tutoring the village children after school, the scenery, and the list went on and on. Only I suspected there was something more she was excited about but wouldn't tell me. She had stopped sending me pictures from her head since she arrived in the Amazon, and I didn't know if it was because she was hiding something or the distance was simply too far for her gift to work. No matter. I was tired of both wallowing in the agony of missing her and running away from my problems. I was working on my plan to be a worthy man for her to come back to. I tried not to think about the fact that she may never come back. Somewhere in the last few months, I had been able to shut out that persistent, nagging worry, albeit not completely.

I threw myself into my work at the LaPush auto shop. Bernie, the wrinkled, gray haired owner, had all but put me in charge of everything. I relished the trust he placed in me. He kept telling me he needed someone to pass this place off to – heaven knows, he needed to retire. (His words, not mine.)

After hours, I would work as lifeguard at the beach and swim instructor at the nearby indoor pool. The children I taught regarded me as some type of local hero. I basked in their attentions and equally loved them back as they brightened my otherwise monotonous days.

Since the Cullens had left Forks, most of the pack had stopped their regular runs, but we still hung out like always. However, I still made sure I phased regularly into my wolf form. I did not want to age.

Although I was still living with my dad Billy, I realized it was time to move out on my own. I had been saving every penny. I knew exactly the place I wanted to buy. It was a handyman special, but I knew I could make it just like I imagined it could be. I hoped Nessie would love it, too.

Just then my phone rang. I did not recognize the number.

"Hello," I answered, confused.

"It's me, dog. I've got some news for you." Groan. Rosalie. Nessie's sister and I have never really gotten along and perhaps I was partly to blame for fanning the flames of animosity.

"Well, I've got some news for you – I have a new blonde joke" I went on before she could interrupt. "Why was the blonde so excited when she completed the puzzle in only three days?" And then without pausing for an answer, I added, "Because the box said 2-4 years!"

"Well since I didn't call to hear your stupid jokes I'll make it quick. I don't know if you heard this already but I thought you should know."

My laugh strangled in my throat. Did I want to hear this?

"Renesme's engaged."

"Impossible!" I roared.

"But true," Rosalie answered snidely. "Alice saw it all. She's chosen someone just like herself. You may remember him – Nahuel?"

The memory of a dark skinned Amazon boy entered my mind. The only male on earth that was both half human and half vampire. Just like my Renesme. I was speechless.

"I'll have to take it from your silence that you do remember. Well, goodbye," and then she added in a sugary sweet voice, "I am sorry that you had to find out this way."

I don't know how long after that conversation I sat staring at the rain running down my window. I really could not think of anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwards Point of View

Our Greek project group had just convened for the evening. We left the Baker Library at dusk, to avoid being in public in the sun. As we walked out toward the Green, Jim called out to me. "Edward, I have something for you!"

I turned and walked a normal human pace back to the library entrance, leaving Bella by the streetlight. Jim handed me the copy of the notes from the study group.

"Thank you", I replied, even though I was able to tell him everything that was on the page from memory. As he turned to leave, my cell phone rang.

"Hello Alice," I answered. Her voice startled me. I had not heard it so panic stricken since the night she dropped the glass vase and predicted the coming of the Volturi to Forks.

"Edward," she said in a near whisper, "I just saw Bella and me disappear and then I saw nothing!!"

"What? What do you mean?" I answered, seeing the black nothingness of her thoughts.

Then the phone disconnected.

I whirled around looking outside of the library toward the streetlight where I left Bella moments before. She was gone.

I scanned the length of College Street and the entire Green. No Bella.

Her scent lingered near the streetlight, but then literally vanished. The stench of death and disease replaced it. The odor nearly caused me to gag. I began tracking the putrid smell behind the library and down College Street until it disappeared. I abruptly came to a halt at the end of the trail and leaned my head back, my fists clenched, and screamed at the moon, " BELLLLLAAA!"


	5. Chapter 5 Taken

Chapter 5 TAKEN

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward, calm down", Carlisle consoled me. "We must be patient."

" I, I can't lose her again", I moaned.

Jasper was just as impatient and angry as I was. He smashed the bookshelf next to the fireplace, books falling every which way over the hardwood floors.

"We're not alone in this", continued Carlisle, his brow furrowed, "Looks like Zafrina from the Amazon Coven was also found missing at the same time Bella and Alice were. And a few days earlier the Denali Coven reported that they lost Kate and the Egyptian Coven just sent news that Benjamin is missing."

"Isn't it obvious that the Volturi are behind this?" snarled Emmett.

"What are they thinking?!", Rosalie complained, "That they can make their own collection by kidnapping?"

"What I want to know is how did they manage to take Alice without her knowing it?" Jasper exclaimed.

"I smelled death and rotting flesh where Bella last was," I supplied, the memory of that putrid smell permeating my brain.

"That same smell was also near Alice's car where she disappeared", acknowledged Jasper. "My theory is that they have unearthed some type of undead to do their bidding."

"Something Alice could not have predicted because she does not know their kind," I conjectured.

"Yes", said Carlisle, "I have heard of the dead who are brought back to life without speech or freewill. Many have written legends about them and called them zombies. Although the human horror films portray them in mobs, limping in a slow, shambling gait, they can actually be quite fast and extremely strong. They are nearly as difficult to destroy as we are. The only difference between us is that they lack free will and will do the bidding of whoever unearthed them. My guess is that Aro and Caius are behind this."

I wanted to run, I wanted to get out of here and do something. But where to go? What to do? If I only knew where they had taken her! It looked like we were going to have to search the globe to find them. For once we did not have the luxury of time.

Bella's Point of View

The smell of death surrounded me. It stuck in my throat and threatened to gag me with its stench. It was pitch black, a scratchy bag covered my head. I could not see anything and this irritated me to no end.

Where was I? Why couldn't I move? I tried to move my hands and feet, but they were welded to a smooth wall. I used all my strength, but to no avail. What were these fetters made of that I could not break them? I had karate chopped a granite boulder in half and ripped small trees out of the ground before. I racked my brain for any clue – titanium? Depleted uranium? No matter. I was stuck here.

But for how long? I thought back to the night I was taken. I was looking at Edward, impatiently waiting to get home with him. I had barely seen him all day. The next thing I knew I was hit by a putrid odor so powerful, it knocked me over and carried me at speeds faster than I had ever run. I struggled in the grasp of this being that was twice my size and strength.

Suddenly I was blinded, a tightly woven bag was forced over my head and manacles encased my wrists and ankles. Next thing I knew, I was shoved into a tiny compartment aboard an aircraft. I listened intently, but could hear nothing over the incredibly loud engine of the plane. We took off and were airborne about sixteen hours or more.

The slimy, strong hands, reeking of death, wrenched me from my claustrophobic prison and stuffed me into what seemed like the trunk of a car. The hands forced me to curl into a fetal position to fit. Again, all I could hear was the sound of the car engine, but this time there were whispers I could not make out.

We drove for perhaps two hours and then I was greeted with the stench of death, as it dragged my body across a cobblestone path into a cavern. I could tell by the echo that we were in a tight, cave–like space. Then I felt my body drop through a hole in the floor and I landed awkwardly about twenty feet below.

I was herded into this dank smelling, crypt-like room. The clammy, malodorous hands fastened me to the wall where I remained. Had it been a week already? I was not sure, but I was incredibly thirsty. I had not fed in about a week when I was captured, so after two weeks I was starting to feel the first pangs of thirst.

Just then I heard a steel door open across the room and the smell of potpourri waft towards me, lifting the foul stench ever so slightly.

"Who are you?" I uttered huskily..

"Ahh, Bella. So good to see you," said the musical voice.

I recognized it as Aro's immediately.

"Sorry we were not able to give you a better welcome, my dear, but we did not want you to hurt yourself. We are only trying to keep you safe"

"Why did you bring me here? Where am I?" I demanded, my anger returning.

"We only wished to invite you to join us here in Volterra as part of our guard. Well, actually we hoped that you would be more than that. We plan to offer you a position of power in the highest rank. That is, if you are cooperative."

"What do you mean? I will never join you!" I screamed, nearly hysterical.

"Ahhh. I see that you are still a stubborn one." He paused. "I suppose we need to give you some more time to think it over." The steel door swung closed, locking me again in this silent vault.

Several days passed.

It was agony not being able to sleep or escape this indeterminate reality of nothingness. My thirst flared and my throat burned like molten lava. I felt my arms and legs weaken as time passed. Where was Edward? Did they take him too? Was he worried with grief about me, like I was about him? What about the rest of my family? I remembered how much Aro had wanted Alice's gifts. Was she here somewhere in the same predicament?

Was I trapped here forever? Would it be best to join them or at least pretend to join in order to escape this hell temporarily? What would Edward do?

The steel door opened again, and Aro's fragrant scent greeted me.

"I thought that you must be very thirsty by now. I know this is not your usual sustenance, but I bring it to you as a gift. A gift I hope you will enjoy very much. Maybe when your strength is back up, you will change your mind and decide to join us." Aro grunted something in a language I had never heard. Then the rancid smell of rotting flesh hit me full on. The powerful, clammy hands undid my shackles and then faster than I could take off the bag encasing my head, it disappeared and the door slammed shut.

Now a new smell, so sweet, like the finest of wines enticed my senses. The burning was now even worse, if that were possible. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the near darkness, I could make out a figure of a boy about ten or eleven huddled in the far corner. His perfume was intoxicating, a most glorious scent. Venom pooled in my mouth, his smell so compelling all other thoughts were driven out of my mind. I was drawn to that corner and came to stand over his cowering figure, the fire burning me from the inside out.

As I bent over him, I looked into his deep brown eyes. Like a beautiful, frightened puppy. Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance. I reminded myself to stop breathing. There, that stopped the worst of the burning, although not by much. I looked around the room and saw a grating about two stories or twenty feet up.

"I need to get you out of here," I said through gritted teeth. "Please climb onto my back."

He didn't move. "Please," I coaxed him, using my most smooth and friendly voice. "I want to help you." He very tentatively stood up and I swung him onto my back. Taking several steps back, I then sprinted forward and sprung up to the ceiling, grabbing onto the bars of the grating with one hand. I pushed him through the grate with my other hand, relieved his small frame just barely fit through the slats. As he ran off, along the street I caught a glimpse of a clock tower. It was the same one I had run to several years ago to save Edward. Now here I was, the one needing to be saved.

I let go and dropped gracefully down to the floor and then onto my knees. I was shaking uncontrollably. I had almost committed the most horrible crime! The thirst, abated temporarily by the adrenaline rush to get the boy away from me, now ignited an inferno throughout my body. This pain was second only to the torture of my transformation into a vampire.

I thought of Holly, her body so weary from the cancer treatments, yet her spirit so alive and confident in her hope in God. Could I have that too? Even trapped here in this hell? I closed my eyes and silently uttered my first prayer, "God, please help."

Nothing happened, yet I felt something. A quieting of the flames, a permeating peace. I rested in it.

And then through the grating high above me came the sounds of trills and twitters and fluttering heartbeats. Lifting my head, I stared amazed as over twenty small, plump birds came swooping and diving into my chamber. Quail. I did not stop to think. I began to snatch them out of the air greedily like a child on an Easter egg hunt. Though each one's blood was meager, the quantity of the flock slaked my thirst. I felt a little of my strength return.

Quail. How strange? My mind wandered back to my few childhood days in Sunday school, during my mother's church-going phase. I recalled the story of the Israelites in the desert. The provision of quail and manna God provided to sustain them. I was in awe.

Without warning, the door to my cell opened. I hurried toward the door, hoping to block the view of my cell. I kept my eyes down, hoping it would not be obvious that the boy's body was gone.

"How was your meal?" he asked, his voice smooth as glass, "Have we made a decision?"

I nodded, my head bowed. "I will join you," I lied.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue Plans

Chapter 6 Rescue Plans

**Edward Point of View**

Carlise, Renesme and I were sitting around the antique dining room table at Esme's house, scouring maps and trying to decide how to best divide up the search for Bella and Alice. Renesme had just flown in from Venezuela. We had tried to keep the news from her, but when she found out she insisted on coming back immediately. Rosalie had been nonstop on the phone requesting the help of other covens around the world to lend their help in finding our lost ones.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I glanced at the ID marked "Private".

"Hello, Edward, it's me," I heard the anguished voice of my wife. I glanced at Renesme and the others hoping they could read through my expression that Bella was on the line.

"Bella, my love, where are you?"

"Please do not try to come after me," she said almost robotically, "I have decided to join the Volturi guard."

"No!" I cried, and then I could hear her voice in my head. I could tell she had lifted off the shield around her thoughts and was trying to expose them to me.

_I am in Volturra, in a cell just east of the Clock tower under the street. I love you. Please don't get yourself hurt just for_ – suddenly the sound of her thoughts was cut off. Then her voice spoke again.

"I must go now. My decision is final." The phone went dead.

***

Time seemed to move in slow motion. The plane to Italy was lifting off. All of us- Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Renesme were together. We were meeting the other covens just outside of Milan to plan our attack.

I needed to use this time to think. My thoughts were hurling so fast through my mind I was unable to think clearly. I needed something to distract me – to get my mind off the incessant anxiety that was seizing possession of my entire body. I ran my hands down my jacket and felt the bump of a small book there. It was the scriptures that Kevin had given me. I was in no mood to do any research as I had promised him, but I welcomed the distraction these ancient manuscripts would provide.

My fingers flipped rapidly through the wafer thin pages. My eyes stopped in the Letter of Paul to the Ephesians,

"Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ loved the church and

gave himself up for her."

Yes, I could do that – with ease. I would of course lay my life down for Bella. But then another verse from Paul's letter to the Romans caught my eye,

"Very rarely will anyone die for a righteous man, though for a good man someone might possibly dare to die. But God demonstrates his own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us."

For a good man someone might possibly dare to die, but for someone who had done evil? This God would die for that one? Then it hit me.

I did have hope in something more. Despite my murderous past, the lies I told, the hurt I caused to even the ones I love, I was not forgotten. Though this standard of perfection required was too high even for me to meet, all I had to do was accept that the price for all I had done was already paid for me. And ironically, it was paid for with blood. Peace flooded me. For the first time I felt – hope.

As I closed my eyes and began to thank this God and pray for Bella, I heard a word in my head. It was not a voice I had ever heard before and it was certainly not from any of the thoughts of the passengers around me. It was just one word, "Judges". My eyes flew open.

What is the meaning of that? I wondered. Then as I continued to flip through the book in my hand, I saw it. The Book of Judges. Could there be an answer in there for me? As I began to read through the first several chapters, a smile formed on my face. I had found my plan.

Bella's Point of View

After I hung up with Edward, I could barely control my emotions. My body was weak and flaming with thirst. I was never a good liar, I could only hope that Edward didn't buy my lies, but the Volturi did. I could not fathom going back to that hole of a cell. If I played along, perhaps I could figure a way to escape.

I was in the inner chamber, a cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. It was the same room that Edward, Alice, and I had stood trial in back when I was human. The long two story windows threw sunlight over the stone floor, the first sunlight I had seen in weeks. Marcus, Caius, and Aro stood huddled in one corner speaking in hushed whispers. They seemed to be arguing about something. I was able to catch a few snatches of their conversation.

"This is too dangerous taking them. The others will come and we would have casualties" said one.

"No, we will turn them to our side and we will be invincible against all attacks," another whispered.

"Do you think her decision to join is true?" said Marcus, eyeing me from across the room.

Felix and Demetri were there as well, along with Jane, Alec and others of the guard. The room was filled with the murmur of hushed debate, mostly about my presence here. Jane kept looking over at me and glaring. Then she would turn away in frustration. Why does she keep doing this? She has to know her powers still don't work on me!

Every exit was blocked by hideous, gargantuan monsters, the color of dead flesh. Their foul smell told me they were the same ones who had brought me here. I knew I had no chance of escape. Even if I somehow could miraculously slaughter each member of the guard, I had no hope of destroying these rancid, zombie-like men.

The heavy wooden door opened again, and a haggard, dark haired woman was led in wearing shackles and a black hooded gown that hung to her ankles. Her face turned up to me and her coal black eyes peered at me. I stifled my gasp. It was Alice.

Renesmee Point of View

I was dejected as we disembarked the airplane in Milan. What were we going to do? My mother? My Alice? I had been worrying for weeks and the anxiety was eating through the lining of my stomach. The only one I wanted to talk to was Jacob, but I did not want him coming to help and putting his life at risk. It was no place for a werewolf to be smack dab in the middle of hostile vamp territory. My father had not wanted me along, either, but he also didn't feel safe leaving me behind. For all he knew, some stinking beast might try to kidnap me, too.

As we convened inside the luxurious hotel, ready to check into our rooms, I heard a familiar voice behind me speaking to my dad.

"Edward, I came to help, " My heart leapt in my chest, fluttering even faster than my normal 180 beats per minute.

"I see that your mind is made up" stated Edward solemnly. "You are welcome to join us. I only warn you that this is by far the greatest danger you have ever placed yourself in"

I turned, my eyes wide with both relief and shock at seeing Jacob. His back was to me and I felt like I was seeing him for the first time. He looked older somehow, more mature. Or was it that he had not changed, but I was the one that matured?

I certainly had never looked at him like this before. He was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and jeans that hugged him in all the right places. I felt my face begin to burn as my eyes ran down his smooth ebony hair, along the wide muscular shoulders, down to his narrow waist, and …

Just then he turned to face me. For a second his eyes sparkled when he saw me. I ran headlong into his arms, hugging him tightly to myself.

"Oh Jake. I am so glad you are here! How did you - ?" I stopped short, realizing that he was not hugging me back. He looked down at me, his face suddenly composed and without emotion.

"I saw the pictures of you coming here and of Bella in trouble," he said, stepping back from me. "I don't think you meant for us to come, but I couldn't live without coming to help Bella." He emphasized my mother's name as if to distinguish that he was not here to help me.

"Oh, I see," I murmured, but I didn't. Why was he acting so aloof? What had changed him? Was it something I had done? I looked at my dad to see if he knew what was wrong.

"I'll explain later," he said gently, "Right now we must all get to our rooms and conference with the others. We don't have much time."


	7. Chapter 7 Rekindling

Chapter 7 Rekindling

The hotel room was decorated with brocade sofas, embroidered drapes and rich burgundy colored carpeting. The room doubled its apparent size when one looked out the large spacious balcony overlooking the courtyard and pool behind the hotel. Nevertheless, it was beginning to get cramped in here as vampires from all over the world entered. Not to mention the overpowering bleach like smell that caused my sensitive nose to burn.

After awhile Edward began to speak. I could barely concentrate on what he was saying, my eyes could not leave the face of the angelic woman sitting across the room. She was dressed in a fitted white sleeveless blouse that set off her peaches and cream complexion and a long, filmy navy skirt with gold patterns that swirled around her ankles. My Renesme. When I said those words, the familiar pain that had been burning me like acid over the last several months flared and I felt my insides corroding. She kept glancing at me with her inquisitive chestnut eyes, as if she wondered how I was taking the news of her engagement. Each time our eyes met, another vial of the acid would pour into my blood, and I would look away.

Every waking moment since the phone call from Rosalie had been obsessed with this one thought. What should I do? I wrestled in my mind with the options. I could tear this Nahuel up and prevent this marriage. No, that would cause Nessie pain and I could not have that. I could do the opposite and wish her well. Say congratulations and all that. No, I could not live. She was my imprint. If I did not have her there would be no one else. I suppose if this was the only option I could eke out the rest of my existence knowing that she was happy, but the second I found out she wasn't, it would be back to option one!

So I guess that leaves option three, persuade her to change her mind. It was like déjà vu. I had been reduced to this option before with Bella. My efforts to persuade had gone all wrong. I had hurt her. I did not want to repeat this with Nessie. When she left for college, I told myself I would not manipulate her emotions by begging or threatening or sulking. I still want her to choose me for herself. To have her out of pity or fear would be worse than not having her at all! Still could I just sit by and let the cards fall where they may?

The fumes of vampire stench had gotten too bad to stand any longer. Abruptly I stood and fled out to the balcony. I leaned over the ornate black iron railing and stared down at the reflection of the moon in the blue water of the kidney shaped pool.

I was barely aware of the swish of the glass door opening and the presence of someone standing very near. I looked up into the depths of her eyes. I was instantly swallowed in them, unable to talk or even think. How powerful was her attraction to me? I did not know how I had even managed to be away from her this long. It was if her absence had only served to magnify the overwhelming tidal wave of longing washing over me. It was as if a rip tide had seized me and was dragging me under. I was drowning.

"I was hoping you would change your mind" she spoke, her voice like wind chimes.

I pulled myself out from under the tidal wave to speak. "I was wondering the exact same thing."

"What are you talking about?" she said, her eyes wide and adorable.

"What are you talking about?" I said, fully back to my senses.

"You first. You've been acting completely strange since I saw you down in the lobby. I am going crazy wondering what you are thinking!"

I sighed and took another look at the moon, hoping it would help me gather my thoughts. I figured it would be best to just lay things out in the open.

"I heard about your engagement and was wondering if you would possibly change your mind." I looked straight ahead as I said this, straining against the desire to look into her eyes, knowing if I did, I'd be lost again.

"Jacob, there is no engagement! Where would you get a silly idea like that?"

No engagement! I gave in to the gravity pulling me towards her and risked looking into her eyes again. There was complete love there. I looked deeper to make sure I wasn't projecting what I wanted, but the love remained steadfast. She reached out to touch my arm. I noticed the silver bracelet with the wolf carving I had given her sparkled in the light.

"Let me explain", she said beginning to send me a colorful array of pictures. She showed me the Nahuel kid greeting her at the airport with orchids, dining with her, writing her poetry, offering her a diamond ring…

I pulled back from her hand, the pain of seeing this was too much.

"Wait, I am not done yet", she said stepping forward and grabbing my arm. She now showed me her expressions as she spent time with Nahuel. She looked slightly bored and not her usual animated self. She was talking to him, but he wasn't really listening or laughing with her. She was shaking her head no at the proposal and then walking away.

"You see, Jacob? At first, I thought him dashing and romantic. It was what I thought love would be like, you know? All fancy and exciting! But the more I got to know him, I realized he wasn't you. His poems were beautiful but dull, he did not laugh with me or find my humor funny. He was handsome but there was nothing to hold me to him."

Then she began to quotefrom_ Anne of Green Gables, _

"_Perhaps after all romance does not come into one's life with pomp and blare; like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one side like an old friend through quiet ways …perhaps love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, like a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath." _

She paused, looking at me, drawing me in with her angel eyes. She tipped her head up, giving me full view of her perfect, rosy-cheeked face, adorned with auburn curls. She placed her small delicate hands in mine.

"Jacob," she said simply. I loved the sound of her voice saying my name, like cool water, rinsing the last sting of the acid away. "I love you. You were what I was searching for all along. I never want to be away from you again for the rest of my –"

I did not let her finish. My mouth was already claiming hers, tasting her sweetness, unleashing the longing that had been pent up inside me these long months. My hands wound through her silky curls encasing her entire skull in my hands, drinking in the eagerness with which she kissed me back. I ran my hands over her smooth shoulders and down to the small of her back, greedily pulling her close to me not willing that any space should exist between us. Doing this only intensified my desire as her soft feminine curves melted into my frame, effortlessly yielding to my touches.

"Ahem", I heard the sound of someone pretending to clear their throat. Edward.

We jumped apart like magnets whose polarity had suddenly been reversed. He looked at me with a half smile. I put my arm around Renesme, drawing her back to my side. He would have to know I could never let her go again.

"I know", said Edward answering my thought, his lips twitching with humor like he was enjoying a private joke. "And by the way, even though I know you weren't planning on asking me, you have my blessing."

"Thanks," I said sincerely glad that he felt no ill will, especially since I was sure he had just heard all thoughts in my head about his daughter.

"I was just interrupting to let you know that we are planning on leaving tonight. Are you still in?" asked Edward.

Renesme tensed up and looked at me imploringly, then back at her dad. "I was wondering if he could stay with me."

Oh! Now I understood the meaning of the question she asked when she first stepped out onto the balcony. She wanted to know if I would be willing to change my mind about fighting the Volturri.

"Actually, I was thinking that would be a rather good idea" said Edward, "You could stay with Renesme and make sure she stays out of harms way."

"I didn't come halfway across the world to miss this fight!" I started to argue, but then quickly changed my mind, as I looked at the desperation in her eyes. It was already worth the long travel to have found Nessie and keeping an eye on her really didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Actually, Edward, you have a point, Ness does need someone to watch out for her." I smiled at the relief evident on her face.

"Well, I have identified a farm house on the outskirts of Volterra where you can hide out until it is over. You should be close enough in case we need you." Edward turned and reentered the hotel room. We were alone once again.

I lifted her light figure up into my arms until we were eye to eye, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. We both were silent for a moment, pondering the future, relishing the magic of the present.

"What ever made you think I was engaged?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Rose told me. She said Alice had seen it all"

"Oh you foolish boy," she said smiling in disapproval, "you know never to believe Rose and especially not to put your faith in Alice's visions. You know what happened the last time someone believed those two."

I did. I remembered how Edward nearly took his own life believing the two of them. How glad I was to be set straight. I would never make that mistake again.

Just then we heard Edward call. "Time to move out".

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Alice. Was she Alice? What had they done to her? Her face resembled that of the zombies surrounding us. Her eyes were vacant of any life. She was dressed in the black, hooded floor length robe of the guard. It was as if her personality had been extracted from her body, leaving an empty shell behind. Aro looked up as she entered with glee on his paper white face.

"Oh my darling Alice. So glad you have joined us" He clapped his hands together, like a child receiving a birthday gift at a party. Alice looked at him with her coal black eyes, her expressionless face revealing nothing. Aro proceeded to dance over to her lifeless body and put his arm around her shoulder in what would have been a comforting gesture, if he was human. But he was not.

"Ummm. Ohhhh" he murmured as he ransacked the thoughts in Alice's' mind, his face alternately displaying both concern and delight at what he saw. I glanced over and saw Jane looking at Alice and gloating. I had a sneaking suspicion that she may have been the one responsible for Alice's catatonic state.

He spoke to Alice, "Well, I see you are not yet ready to join us, dear one. But no matter, I can still benefit from your most amazing gift." Then he turned to face the guard. "The Cullens and several other covens are coming to attempt an insurgence." He laughed as if this were a big joke. "I will prevail! Alice has foretold it!"

Behind him, Marcus had a look of shock. Unnerved, I looked again in complete surprise at his response. Every other time I had seen Marcus, first here, then the two times he came to Forks, he never had more than a bored, disinterested expression plastered on his face. What could Aro have said that he of all vampires would look astounded? Didn't Aro just say they would prevail? Wasn't that what Marcus and all of these power-monger vampires wanted?

A scuttling sound from outside the wooded door and the murmur of hushed human voices, alerted me to what was about to enter. Oh no!, I thought as the door opened and Heidi, in all her alluring beauty, led a large group of human tourists into the atrium. The overpowering scent of their sweet blood overwhelmed me, fanning the flames of my thirst, and threatening my resolve.

"Welcome to Volurra" Aros voice boomed as the wooden door shut soundly behind them. "Enjoy the feast." For a moment there was silence, except for the sweet accelerated beating of the chorus of human hearts.

Immediately, there was a swarm of activity as members of the guard chose their victims, sealing their fate. I could not bear to look, the blood-curdling screams of the men and women sent chills through me, reminding me of the time when I was human and had narrowly escaped a massacre like this. I had to get out of here – NOW!

As I looked down, I noticed the drain hole in the middle of the room, sufficiently wide enough for a body to fit through. Presumably where they disposed of the human bodies after draining them of blood. Ugh.

Taking advantage of the commotion, I sprinted towards the hole and jumped in feet first. I hoped this would take me away from the slaughter and provide a means of escape to warn Edward and the rest of my family.

I was into the hole, my head nearly clearing the opening, when a slimy, strong hand grabbed my wrist, preventing my exit. I looked up into the red, bleary eyes of a zombie. He pulled me out and I realized it was futile to struggle. Better save my strength.

"Send her back to her cell" said Aro, glaring at me, blood dripping from his mouth as he lifted his head from the neck of the white haired old woman he was holding.

I was actually glad to be drug away from there. I welcomed the impending isolation. But I couldn't help worrying about Alice, about Edward, about the rest of my family. Could what Alice have foretold been true? Would Aro prevail?

Edward's Point of View

I was not sure at all if this would work. The others doubted it too, but then again no one else had a better plan. We were certainly outnumbered. Three wolves plus two Amazons, three Denali, three Egyptians, and six Cullen vampires. A measly total of seventeen. We did not know the exact number of the Volturi, but determined it must be well over forty.

Under the cover of darkness, we traveled to the outskirts of Volturra. Emmett, Tanya, and Jasper carried an elaborate sound system. We crept through the narrow streets toward the plaza in the center of the city.

I could tell Amun and a few of the others were terribly distressed. They had no confidence in this plan. What should I do? An answer came into my head. It was the same voice that spoke to me on the plane.

"Let them go" it said.

How can I? I futilely argued with the invisible voice. There are so few of us and so many of them! This makes no sense. But neither did this plan. I spoke before my mind was made up.

"Anyone wishing to go now may leave. We will not hold it against you."

Everyone froze in a moment of indecision. Then slowly, a few at a time began to retreat further back into the shadows and into the winding streets away from the plaza. We were down to only thirteen. I swallowed hard, fighting the rising trepidation. This would never work. Only Bella's face in my mind drove me forward.

We steadily hauled the equipment with us across the square, past the churning fountain, and into the dark alleyway under the clock tower. We wound down through the subterranean tunnel under the city. The last time I walked this route was with Bella at my side. I felt empty now. Would I return with her this time? I did not allow myself to dwell on this thought.

We snaked through the underworld of Volterra. I could feel and hear the terror in the thoughts of those around me. We were like prisoners on death row walking the "green mile" to our certain executions. The voice came again into my head.

"Let them go."

"Not possible" I argued back silently. We are already down to thirteen, less than a quarter of the strength of the Volturi guard. We can't afford to lose anymore. Yet against my better judgment, I heard my voice speaking.

"Anyone wishing to go now may leave. We will not hold it against you."

Three more left. We were down to ten. I could taste the dread and anxiety in my mouth. My thoughts returned again to the last time I had walked this path. How I was terrified that we would be destroyed, that Bella would be destroyed. All because of me. Because of my stupidity and ignorance then, I had gotten her into this mess. No, perhaps it was not my fault this time around, but simply by getting her involved in the first place. That first day I saw her at Forks High School. If I had run, none of this would ever have happened. My stomach tightened in regret and grief. My beautiful wife would not be a prisoner here. As I thought this, the voice in my head spoke.

"Stop"

Stop what? And then I realized. It was referring to my thoughts. A sensation of peace and serenity washed over me. I quickly glanced behind me to see if it was Jasper doing that, but he was too far behind and the tense look on his face told me he was not in any sort of euphoric state. As we descended further down into the dark cavern, I suddenly realized that if had never gotten involved with Bella, she would cease to be my wife. As I thought about it, the agony of never being her husband actually seemed to be worse than any other option. She had brought me such joy. And now, surprisingly, it was a joy I felt in the midst of this trial. Something much deeper and purer than happiness, this joy cancelled the fear and dread. It made me willing to accept whatever would come, whether victory or death. I wondered briefly if this was how the martyrs felt when facing death for their beliefs?

The time had come. We had reached the underground doors to the Volturri complex. We set up the apparatus. Then standing back, I nodded at Emmett. He hit the power button. We stepped back. There was a moment of silence. Then all hell broke loose.

_Author's Note: Please please leave me at least a small comment letting me know you were reading. If you don't I truly think no one is reading and then I don't have any motivation to spend time posting here. So please any comment is welcome!! _

_Also if you wish to read some of my other stories, I post them on The Twilight Saga. You can go to __.com/forum/topics/compassion-carlisles-story_

_and read my story set in the mid-1600's about Carlisle's life before he changes. It is currently in progress. I also encourage you to sign in (its free) and leave me a comment if you do decide to go over there. Your comments are my only payment as a writer of fan fiction! _


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

Bella's Point of View

The bulky, muscular fingers of the insidious zombie made dents in my arm as he pulled me down the darkened hall. We were nearly to the door of my cell when I heard it.

The most ear piercing growls filled the length of the hallway, reverberating and growing louder every minute. I moved to cover my ears, now ringing with the dissonant rumbling roars. A battle of supernatural proportions was brewing in the chamber behind me. The mammoth zombie beast dropped my arm and disappeared in the direction of the fight. Before I could react, I saw the flash of a small girl shoot past me out of the chamber. Was it Jane? I couldn't tell, she was running at lightening speed.

Every other second, the clash of immortals colliding reverberated down the hall like so much thunder. I could feel the stone floor vibrating beneath me. It was as if the entire fortress was on the verge of collapse . The clamor from the chamber kept rising in tumultuous waves as fear and terror engulfed me. I was torn. Should I run? But what if Edward was involved? I would go to save him. Or at least try. I must've been frozen in my indecision for several minutes. And then without warning a quiet ensued. An eerie silence filled the hall.

I crept along the corridor to the atrium in a half crouch, keeping my back to the wall, not trusting what I may see. The stillness was unnerving. What had happened? Why was there no movement? The hairs on my arm stood up as I approached the doorway. Little by little I eased up the steps and peered in, my eyes wide in horror as I surveyed the scene.

Strewn in between the lifeless human bodies were the dismembered parts of the guard. A headless, armless vampire torso was impaled on a flagpole on one side. Various arms and legs and heads were twitching on the cobblestone floor. These once beautiful and glorious bodies were crushed and maimed until they were hardly recognizable. The foul odor of dead flesh and dried blood, mingled with an ammonia-like odor, overwhelming me. My stomach tightened and body involuntarily shivered at the gruesome sight, gagging me.

I tensed as the sound of stone grinding on stone broke the silence. The door on the opposite wall was wrenched open. I got into a crouch, hiding behind the brick frame of the archway, ready to spring if necessary.

I watched intently as a shadowy figure stepped through the doorway. Edward! He was followed by Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and several others. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Edward" I called out, finding my voice. He was at my side in a moment, his arms crushing me tight into his chest, burying his head in my hair.

"Oh Bella" he breathed, "Thank God" I was weak with joy, but his nearness began to replenish my strength. I clung to him, breathing deeply, inhaling the sweet familiar fragrance that was all my Edward. Comfort swept through me as I looked up to gaze in his brilliant golden eyes. How I loved him. His eyes slowly moved to survey every inch of my face as if to ascertain I was still in one piece. His brow creased as his gaze traveled back up to my dark eyes, knowing I was weak with thirst and would need to hunt soon. His lips brushed my forehead, cheeks, chin, then finally moved tenderly to my lips, searing them with a scorching kiss.

Carlisle brought us back to the present. "It looks like almost all of the guard has been destroyed, along with Caius and Demetrius he said, pointing to their heads. We need to act quickly before they piece themselves together."

Jasper and the others began to light fires around the rooms, attempting to identify the bodies as they went. I asked Edward what had happened to cause all this. He looked as clueless as I did.

"All we did was blast the place with noise. We used a state of the art stereo system and played a recording of our best growling. And somehow, this must have thrown the Volturi into some type of in-fighting and confusion," Edward explained. I looked at him flabbergasted. "I know it doesn't make sense," he continued, "All I know is that God gave me the idea." He didn't notice my second shocked expression as his attention was drawn suddenly to Jasper.

I watched Jasper stop dead in his tracks. Reaching under the wooden throne at back of the room, he carefully extricated the body of Alice. She was curled in the fetal position, her face blank. As Jasper cradled her in his arms, he kissed her softly and traced his finger down her cheek. We all waited in silent anticipation, fearing the worst. Then the first flicker of life appeared on her white face. Her eyes blinked open.

"She is dying from thirst", he said panicked, looking into her eyes the color of the darkest night.

"Take her now", said Carlisle, "Go get her something. There is a forest just outside of Volterra beyond the farmhouse where we left Jacob and Renesme." Jasper disappeared with Alice through the doorway in a flash.

Carlisle and the others continued to inspect the dead. "There's no Aro here and no Jane. I can't be certain about some of the others. The zombies are also gone without a trace."

Well not exactly without a trace, their rotting scent was left behind, mingling with the other odors of the deceased.

"Bella, do you know where they have taken Ben, Kate and Zafrina?" asked Carlisle.

"I didn't know anything about the others. Perhaps they had cells nearby."

We split up to search and Edward and I went down the narrow hallway past my former cell. Medieval looking torches dimly lit the corridor. Our shadows were thrown along the walls, creating a sepulchral aura. Listening intently our ears caught the faint sound of moaning coming from the passageway ahead. Off a secluded alcove was a stairwell leading down into some sort of inner chamber.

"Let me go first," said Edward as he disappeared down the steps. I rushed after him taking the steps two at a time to catch up with him. As I made the last turn, I froze. Jane was standing across the room, her wide-eye, full lipped face lit with sinister delight. Like a naughty child using a magnifying glass to burn ants with the rays from the sun, she was enraptured in unadulterated amusement.

On the ground lay Zafrina, Kate and Edward writhing in pure agony. Kate's chiseled features were wracked with pain, her body too weak to fight back. Zafrina's tall beautiful frame was bent at odd angles, her face grimacing in misery. My beloved was cringing against the stones, his mouth silently screaming in anguish.

"Stop", I shrieked, my voice echoing across the enclosed chamber. With all my strength, I lifted the elastic shield from my mind and expanded it to cover the three victims. As soon as the shield was in place, their faces cleared of pain, and they immediately went into a crouch.

"Now its time for you to have a taste of your own medicine," said Kate, zapping Jane with what I guessed was her strongest ray of electricity. The glee was quickly wiped off Jane's face as she flew backwards slamming into the stone wall behind her, sliding to the floor under Kate's power.

"Kate, you don't get to have all the fun," taunted Zafrina. She held out her tanned, exotic arms and suddenly Jane's face went even whiter, if that was possible, and her bright crimson eyes glazed over. Jane flailed her arms in front of her, like a blind girl, for that was what she was under Zafrina's power. She could see nothing and was surrounded by nothingness.

"Now its my turn again!" shouted Kate with delight, zapping Jane repeatedly.

The once powerful Volturi girl, whom the entire guard once feared, now lay whimpering and helpless. Her petite adolescent body writhed alternately in pain and panic as Kate and Zafrina took their turns. The porcelain doll-like features were twisted in horror as she faced her retribution. Even though I had just witnessed the horror of her acts moments before, I felt as though I was watching my own daughter suffer. Her cherub face crumpled in fright.

"Stop," I heard Edward say firmly. Zafrina and Kate whirled to glare at Edward in surprise. Ignoring their thoughts, he focused his attention on Jane, who was still slumped on the floor.

"Jane," he spoke to her gently, "I am offering you a pardon. We will let you go free" He paused and continued to pay no heed to the opposing thoughts of the other two in the room. "You only must promise never again use your formidable gift to harm another"

Jane, now wide-eyed, looked at Edward in innocent amazement.

"You? Are letting me go?" Her tinkling soprano echoed along the ceiling. Then her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"All of us have done things we regret and are wrong. I feel compelled to offer you what I have been offered. Forgiveness." replied Edward, his tenor voice steady and even.

For a moment, her face twisted in an expression of curious incredulity. Flickers of sadness, guilt, and remorse passed across her countenance. "No one has ever offered me anything like that before." She whispered, sounding very much like a little girl.

Slowly I lowered my shield; the effort to keep it in place was tiring me. As I did, a rapid change came over Jane, the earlier look of arrogance overtaking her features. Then several things happened at once. Without warning, she charged right at me, her tiny frame moving at top speed. Edward, always one step ahead, blocked her. In one fluid movement his mouth brushed across her neck and tore her head from her torso, and then shredding her limb from limb. The reverberation of granite slabs crumbling filled the chamber.

We all stood there in the silent aftermath, staring down at the broken twitching body.

"She simply was unwilling to change", said Edward grimly, as he lit a match and tossed it onto the heap of stone flesh.

The four of us fled up the stairwell, the purplish smoke licking up the space behind us.


	9. Chapter 9 A New Dawn

"Taken" - Story by Lisa Everingham Lisa_

- Main characters by Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 9 A New Dawn**

Bella's Point of View

As we reached the top of the stairs and retraced our path back toward the atrium, a reunion of sorts was going on at the end of the hallway. Several of those who had stayed behind had since decided to come in. Zafrina was greeted by her Amazon friends Senna and Kachiri. Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya hugged their Denali sister Kate. Tia, Benjamin's mate from Egypt had a teary eyed look on her face. She glanced up in hope as Carlisle and Emmett arrived from the opposite direction.

"Did you find Benjamin?" she asked expectantly. They quietly shook their heads in the negative.

"I did," said an unfamiliar voice. And then we all froze, as one of the triumvirate of the Volturi approached. Marcus.

His dark hair hung slightly over his eyes, giving him a brooding look. His face was deadpan as always. Next to him was Benjamin. He bounded over to Tia and took her into his arms. All of our eyes were on Marcus, who was standing apart from the group, unmoving.

"He, um, wants to join us." said Edward, translating Marcus's thoughts. Marcus nodded, obliged that Edward would speak for him. It did not look as though he had uttered many words over the last millennia.

"Why now?" asked Carlisle.

Marcus held up his hand, motioning to Edward that he was willing to speak.

"I have observed your coven – er – family now over the last several decades, and I have never in my many years on this planet seen such strong relationships. I never believed it was possible to live a life as you do, co-existing with humans, and caring for each other. As the strength of your relationships increased, I saw that Aro became increasingly envious. He began to desire more and more power and wanted to crush your way of life. I disagreed, but he would hear nothing of it. I really had no power of my own to stop him. I felt he stepped over the line when he took several of you by force." He paused momentarily to alter his stoic expression slightly, into what I guessed was supposed to be an apologetic look.

"When he read Alice's vision earlier this evening regarding your approach, he said that 'He' would prevail not 'we' would prevail. It was then that I sensed that he had severed the relationship between us. I knew I would be in danger if I was near him. I could tell he desired to destroy Caius and me, so that he could have sole authority. I fled when the feast began. Caius was not so lucky" He seemed uncertain now, so Edward spoke for him.

"Marcus wishes to ask for us to forgive him for the harm done to our loved ones"

We nodded our agreement and then Marcus added "I don't want to alarm you, but Aro did escape and I am not sure what he might be liable to do."

We began to move quickly as Carlisle picked up the scent of Aro just off the next corridor. We followed it as we snaked our way through the bowels of the empty Volturri stronghold until we came to another winding staircase, this one going up to the plaza.

"Do you suppose Aro escaped through here?" I asked.

We ascended the spiral staircase, the scent of decomposing tissue fresh on the walls. No doubt they went this way.

**Edward's Point of View**

The sun was just beginning to rise and I was worried that we would not be able to travel freely through the village. Benjamin noticed the same thing. Looking up he lifted his hands and dark clouds came rolling in, blocking the sun.

"Thanks" I said to him, grateful for his gift.

As we tracked the scent of Aro and the zombies through the meandering streets of the village, I began to worry. This trail was leading back the way we came as if whatever we had been tracking was tracking us. We came to the outskirts of the city and out onto the dirt path leading to the farmhouse. The wind was blowing along the fields of golden corn stretching out as far as the eye could see across the verdant landscape.

Suddenly, I noticed the wind change directions and begin to blow towards us. I stole a glance at Benjamin and saw him coaxing the wind with his fingers. No wonder. The change in wind direction now brought the foul odor of death with it as we approached the house.

The dwelling was two stories, with a wrap-around porch on the first floor and a walk out balcony on the second floor. The white-washed siding was peeling and in need of paint.

My feeling of dread intensified as I saw the house, now surrounded by the brute, zombie creatures. Aro, laughing with delight, was clutching Renesme by her neck on the second floor walk-out.

"I think I have something you want" he taunted us.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Please tell us why you are doing this. We wish you no harm"

"Ahh, if only I could believe you. You have succeeded in turning my army against me. All except these dull-witted monsters." He gestured at the zombies below before continuing. "I suggest that we barter. You agree to serve me and I will let all of you live!"

"And if we do not?" inquired Carlisle.

"Then I will simply have you all annihilated!" Aro crooned. He grunted in an unknown language and the zombies began to advance on us.

I strained my hearing, but could detect no thoughts from these massive beasts rapidly approaching us. Emmet's thoughts were loud and clear "Let's take 'em"

I glanced to my left, Zafrina and Kate were trying with all their might to slow the approach of the zombies, but to no avail. There was no time. We had to fight.

I glanced up, past my terrified daughter, to heaven, breathing a silent prayer for help. Then cueing the others, we sprinted as a front toward the closest beast. Perhaps we could take them out one by one.

I was the first one to hit the reeking, slimy flesh of the monster. It was as if I were a feather brushing its leg, it paid no mind to me. Emmet attacked next, but we were both like air against its power. A second brute approached and I crouched and sprang at its neck. With one flick of his hand, I was sent sailing back into an oak tree twenty yards behind, knocking it flat. The others were encountering a similar fate. It was hopeless to continue the attack. We would be annihilated.

From the position on my back, I had a direct view of the house and balcony.

Aro's attention on us was so focused that he did not notice the stealthy approach of a great wolf behind him on the slate roof.

The moment Aro lifted his grasp from Renesme's neck to drive the zombies towards us, the russet wolf leaped. He caught the vampire's neck in his teeth, pulled him off the balcony, and tumbled with him down onto the brick path. The wolf tore into the body, ripping off first the head, then tearing into the arms and legs. The zombies slowed their advance, watching in stupor though their bloodshot eyes. When Aro's body was no longer recognizable, they began to depart, one by one, and headed into the forest behind the house.

Renesme's Point of View

We all sat around the living room at Carlisle and Esme's house in Forks, Washington. We decided to fly here directly from Italy since it was now winter break at Dartmouth and mom had promised we'd see Charlie, my other grandfather, for Christmas.

Mom, dad and I had all missed final exams for the semester. However, Carlisle said he thought he'd be able to pull some strings for us, seeing that he was on the faculty and it was a family emergency and all. I was not sure I wanted to go back. All I wanted was here. My Jacob. He was still limping when we got off the plane. Seems he landed wrong when tackling the fiendish vampire and falling two stories. I was sure Jake would be fine by tomorrow with his knack for speedy healing, but I enjoyed tending to him while he was supposed to be off his feet.

Marcus had also come along with us to the states, ready to try our way of living. He was out hunting with Jasper. I was glad they had taken a shine to one another. Jasper and Marcus were both the silent types and were sensitive to emotions and relationships. Although one would never suspect that just by looking at them.

"How's come Jacob wasn't with you when Aro took you hostage?" Rosalie asked me. She had apologized profusely to Jacob about the engagement misunderstanding, and was back on speaking terms with him – and me.

"He saw Jasper carrying Alice and went out to help hunt for her," I replied. "He thought everything was over and I would be fine"

Alice danced down the steps wearing a brand new ruby red babydoll dress and knee high black leather boots, her face aglow. "I was glad for Jakes help. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted. Especially after being forced to wear those prison issue clothes." she said, referring to the black hooded gown they had made her wear. We laughed.

"I wanted to know what happened to those freaky zombies," asked Emmet, "Why did they just wander off like that?"

"I believe I can answer that," said Carlisle. "Zombies have no will or emotions. They are controlled entirely by whomever unearths them. Aro was their master, when he was gone they were free to go back to their graves."

"I still don't understand what happened after I turned on that recording of growling. How could some loud sound cause the massacre we witnessed inside that room? I never even got to fight anybody!" complained Emmett.

We all looked to Alice. She had been the only one in the atrium when it happened. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered. "I was so out of it from all the torture and blood deprivation, that I don't remember much. All I know is that I heard this commotion that sounded like there was a huge army of vampires outside. Aro began arguing with Caius. Then the guard in confusion began to fight each other."

"I know it doesn't make any sense," said Edward, "This plan worked for Gideon against the Midianites over 4,000 years ago, as recorded in the book of Judges. Gideon surrounded the enemy's camp at night armed only with clay jars and torches. They hid the light of the torches under the jars and then at Gideon's command, they all smashed the jars on the ground exposing the light and began to shout – 'For the Lord and for Gideon'. The result was that the Midianites began to fight one another and run away in fear. As for why it worked for us, there is really only one explanation."

We didn't need to ask for the explanation. We had all become aware of the way in which God had miraculously saved our family, from sustaining my mother Bella in her confinement to bringing the end to the Volturi reign.

The sun was beginning to set and the light glinted in through the western windows. Jacob stood up, pulling me by the hand.

"I have something to show you," he said mysteriously. I was worried about his limp, but he showed me how it was completely gone.

"I admit that I was enjoying your attentions so much that I didn't want you to know I was already healed" he joked. I whacked him on the shoulder. He yelped in mock pain.

"Do you want me to show you something or not?" he demanded.

I followed him out into the chilly evening air as we broke into a run. "What's the hurry?" I asked.

"I don't want you to miss the sunset"

As we approached our favorite place, he slowed. Coming up behind me he put his massive hands over my eyes. His scent, like the earth and trees, surrounded me. I could feel his breath on my hair, sending chills down my spine. He led me forward several more yards into the clearing, then removed his hands.

In the clearing was a graceful, A -frame cabin. The dark wood of the house blended into the forest, making it appear at one with the woods. The large open porch and large picture windows overlooked the cliffs, beach and ocean.

"It's a beautiful place! Did someone build it here while I was gone? I never noticed it before."

"It was always here," Jacob said softly, turning me around by my shoulders to face him. "You just never noticed it before." Just like he had always been here, I thought to myself. I looked into his strong tanned face with the high cheek bones, his full lips stretched over his white teeth.

"I saved up and bought it. I cleared the trees away that had grown up in front blocking this incredible view," he said, one arm sweeping over the landscape. "Then I have been working on restoring the interior and replacing the plumbing, but I'm not quite done yet."

"This is your house?!" I asked in surprise.

"No," he replied, his dark eyes looking intently into mine, "Our house."

He knelt down before me, pulling a ring from the pocket of his jeans. I could see his hands tremble slightly.

"I can't promise you diamond sunbursts or marble halls," he said, quoting my novel _Anne of Green Gables._ "But I promise you my eternal love and devotion." He paused pulling my hand to his chest. "Will you be my wife?"

"Jacob, I don't want sunbursts or marble halls. I just want you!" I drew close to him, resting my forehead on his. "Yes, my answer is yes" I whispered. I filled his mind with my memories of us together.

He slipped the simple marquis diamond ring on my finger and kissed each digit of my left hand. Without letting go, he stood and pulled me tight to his muscular frame. He lowered his head, his deep set eyes melted into mine. Then he gently kissed me with an incredible sweet tenderness I had never experienced. I was totally and completely taken by him. He was what I had been searching for all along. I ran my fingers through his silky ebony hair and the intensity of our kiss increased, growing ever passionate and more urgent. Then without warning he scooped me up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed as he picked up speed.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time!" He yelled, headed toward the edge of the cliff. "Make sure that ring is on tight!"

"You wouldn't!!" I shrieked hysterically.

He bounded over the edge in a fantastic flying leap. We free -fell for several seconds and then splashed into waters of the Pacific. I was home.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quotes taken from:

_Anne of Green Gables, Anne of Avolea,_ and _Anne of the Island_

by Lucy Maud Montgomery

_More than a Carpenter_ by Josh McDowell

_Mere Christianity_ by C.S. Lewis

N.I.V Bible

Please, please, leave me a comment if you read this all the way through. It will make me so happy!

Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on this story:

What was your favorite part(s)?

What do you think I could improve or that I might change or add to the story?

Was there any lingering questions or anything that still did not make sense?

Did this story impact you in any way or change your thinking about anything?

And PLEASE visit me on The Twilight Sage dot com website. My user name there is also LisaEver. Right now I am in progress of writing Carlisle's story before he changed. I also have written a Twilight-inspired story there called "Fallen Angel" that has new original characters – a human girl meets a supernatural guy… Would love to see you all there!!


End file.
